1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing device and, more particularly, to a multiprocessor incorporated in a server.
Recently, as the Internet has rapidly become prevalent, the electronic commerce is undergoing a rapid expansion. In the electronic commerce, one has to exchange information with many and unspecified people or businesses, and has to process such information, necessitating a server capable of processing information at high speed. Such a server is required to be highly reliable, and further, to be as small as possible.
Such a server comprises a multiprocessor. Therefore, such a multiprocessor is required to be capable of processing information at high speed, to be highly reliable, and further, to be as small as possible.
One type of such a multiprocessor is an SMP (Symmetric Multiprocessor) wherein all of its CPUs share all of its memories and each of the CPUs accesses each of the memories at the same speed.
The SMP is further classified into a bus type and a crossbar-interconnect type. The bus type is a system wherein all of its CPUs share a single bus. The crossbar-interconnect type is a system wherein all of its CPUs are crossbar-connected to all of its memories, enabling a plurality of the CPUs to simultaneously access different memories. Thus, the crossbar-interconnect type has a better access property than the bus type.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional multiprocessor 10 of the crossbar-interconnect type.
In general, a multiprocessor basically comprises: a backboard; a plurality of crossbar-boards connected to a backside thereof by connectors; and a plurality of motherboards plugged in and connected to a front of the backboard by the connectors. Since a backboard is limited in size due to reasons deriving from a manufacturing process thereof, the maximum number of motherboards connected to the backboard is eight, for example.
The above-mentioned multiprocessor 10 is capable of processing numerous information, and thus requires 16 motherboards, for example. Therefore, the multiprocessor 10 comprises two units 11 and 21 each having a backboard proper in size, the two units 11 and 21 being connected to each other by a multitude of cables 30.
The unit 11 comprises: a backboard 12; a plurality of crossbar-boards 13 connected to a backside thereof by connectors; and eight motherboards 14 plugged in and connected to a front of the backboard 12 by the connectors. The unit 21, in the same manner as the unit 11, comprises: a backboard 22; a plurality of crossbar-boards 23 connected to a backside thereof by connectors; and eight motherboards 24 plugged in and connected to a front of the backboard 22 by the connectors. Each of the motherboards 14 and 24 comprises: a board; and a CPU 15 and a memory module 16 each mounted thereon. Each of the plurality of crossbar-boards 13 and 23 comprises a board and a switching circuit 17 mounted thereon.
The plurality of crossbar-boards 13 of the unit 11 and the plurality of crossbar-boards 23 of the unit 21 are connected by the multitude of cables 30.
The CPUs 15 of the motherboards 14 of the unit 11 are connected to one another by wiring patterns on the crossbar-boards 13. Therefore, a transmission distance of signals between any two of the motherboards 14 is short. However, the CPUs 15 of the motherboards 14 of the unit 11 are connected to the CPUs 15 of the motherboards 24 of the unit 21 by the wiring patterns on the crossbar-boards 13, the cables 30 and wiring patterns on the crossbar-boards 23. Therefore, a transmission distance of signals between any one of the motherboards 14 and any one of the motherboards 24 is long, increasing the likelihood of causing distortion of transmitting signals. The distortion of transmitting signals occurs as an error when raising a transfer rate of signals. Therefore, the transfer rate of signals could not be raised, rather has to be kept low to avoid causing the distortion of transmitting signals. In this way, the multiprocessor 10 has a hindering problem in processing information at high speed.
Additionally, as described above, the multiprocessor 10 comprises the two units 11 and 21 connected to each other by the multitude of cables 30. Thus, manufacturing the multiprocessor 10 requires steps of connecting the multitude of cables 30 one by one. These steps of connecting are not only cumbersome but also prone to error. Further, when even a single cable of the multitude of cables 30 causes a poor connection, the multiprocessor 10 cannot operate normally. These respects arouse another problem in reliability.
Besides, as described above, the multiprocessor 10 comprises the two units 11 and 21 connected to each other by the cables 30, the cables increasing the size of the multiprocessor 10. This is a problem of inevitably increasing the size of a server comprising the multiprocessor 10.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful information processing device in which device the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an information processing device which can process information at high speed, with a reduced size and increased reliability.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention an information-processing device comprising:
at least one crossbar-board having a switching element mounted thereon;
a plurality of back panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to different sides of the crossbar-board; and
at least one motherboard detachably connected electrically and mechanically to each of the back panels, the motherboard having an information-processing semiconductor element mounted thereon.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar-board may be arranged perpendicular to a surface of each of the back panels. Also, the motherboard may be arranged crosswise to the crossbar-board. Further, the back panels may be connected to the different sides of the crossbar-board by connectors. Likewise, the motherboard may be connected to each of the back panels by connectors.
According to the present invention, since the information-processing device does not comprise the cables, transmission distances of signals in the information-processing device become short by the length of the cables, reducing the likelihood of causing distortion of the transmitting signals. Thereby, a conventional limitation restricting a transfer rate of signals is eased, and accordingly, the transfer rate of the signals can be raised higher than a conventional information-processing device. In this way, the information-processing device according to the present invention can process information at a higher speed than a conventional information-processing device. Additionally, also since the information-processing device according to the present invention does not use the cables, the information-processing device can have a small structure in size. Further, since the information-processing device according to the present invention does not suffer a malfunction due to a poor connection of the cables, the information-processing device is more reliable than a conventional information-processing device.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention an information-processing device comprising:
a crossbar board-back panel assembly comprising a plurality of crossbar-boards each having a switching element mounted thereon, and a plurality of back panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to different sides of each of the crossbar-boards; and
a plurality of motherboards detachably connected electrically and mechanically to each of the back panels, each of the motherboards having an information-processing semiconductor element mounted thereon.
According to the present invention, the information-processing device can process information at a higher speed than a conventional information-processing device. Additionally, the information-processing device according to the present invention can have a small structure in size. Further, the information-processing device is more reliable than a conventional information-processing device.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar-board further comprises wiring patterns connecting the switching element and the connectors, the wiring patterns being formed to have an equal length.
According to the present invention, transmission distances of signals between the motherboards are always the same, achieving an optimal SMP if the information-processing device is a multiprocessor.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar-board may have a rectangular shape, and the back panels may be connected to longitudinal sides of the crossbar-board, the back panels opposing each other.
According to the present invention, the information-processing device can have a small structure in size.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar-board may further comprise connectors connecting the longitudinal sides of the crossbar-board to the back panels, each of the connectors having a connecting face parallel to a surface of the crossbar-board, and
the back panels may further comprise connectors respectively connecting the back panels to the longitudinal sides of the crossbar-board, each of the connectors having a connecting face perpendicular to a surface of each of the back panels,
wherein the crossbar-board is movable in a direction perpendicular to the surface thereof so as to connect the connectors thereof to the connectors of the back panels.
According to the present invention, the crossbar-board can be replaced without disassembling the crossbar-board back panel assembly, enhancing a maintainability of the information-processing device.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar-board may further comprise at least one extension crossbar-board connected at an end of the crossbar-board in a longitudinal direction.
According to the present invention, connecting the extension crossbar-board to the crossbar-board can provide an extra-long crossbar-board without using special facilities.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar-board may have a polygonal shape, and the back panels may be connected to the different sides of the crossbar-board, the back panels being more than two.
According to the present invention, a number of the motherboards can be increased with maintaining a small structure, enhancing a capacity of the information-processing device to process information.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, each of the back panels may be formed by a plurality of strip panels arranged at positions corresponding to the motherboards, the strip panels crossing the crossbar-boards.
According to the present invention, each of the strip panels can be connected to the crossbar-boards smoothly. Consequently, the information-processing device can also be assembled smoothly.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, each of the back panels may be formed by a plurality of strip panels arranged at positions corresponding to the crossbar-boards, the motherboards crossing the strip panels.
According to the present invention, since each of the strip panels can be connected to the crossbar-boards smoothly, the information-processing device can also be assembled smoothly.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a method of manufacturing a crossbar board-back panel assembly of an information-processing device comprising: the crossbar board-back panel assembly comprising a plurality of crossbar-boards arranged in parallel, and a plurality of back panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to different sides of each of the crossbar-boards; and a plurality of motherboards detachably connected electrically and mechanically to each of the back panels, each of the motherboards having an information-processing semiconductor element mounted thereon, the method comprising the steps of:
holding each of the back panels while allowing the held back panel to move slightly in directions parallel to a surface thereof; and
pressing the held back panel to one of the different sides of each of the crossbar-boards so that the held back panel is connected to the one of the different sides of each of the crossbar-boards.
According to the present invention, since each of the back panels are held while being allowed to move slightly in directions parallel to a surface thereof, connectors on the held back panel are smoothly connected to connectors on the different sides of the crossbar-boards. Therefore, the information-processing device can also be assembled smoothly.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the strip panels may be supplied with different voltages.
According to the present invention, each of the motherboards can easily be supplied with different voltages.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention an information-processing device comprising:
a crossbar board-back panel assembly comprising a plurality of rectangular crossbar-boards arranged in parallel, and two opposing back panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to longitudinal sides of each of the crossbar-boards; and
a plurality of motherboards detachably connected electrically and mechanically to each of the two opposing back panels, each of the motherboards having an information-processing semiconductor element mounted thereon,
wherein the two opposing back panels are formed by a plurality of pairs of two opposing strip panels arranged at positions corresponding to each of the rectangular crossbar-boards, and
the crossbar board-back panel assembly includes a plurality of crossbar board-strip panel assemblies piled up on each other, each of the crossbar board-strip panel assemblies comprising one of the rectangular crossbar-boards, and one of the pairs of the two opposing strip panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to the longitudinal sides of the one of the rectangular crossbar-boards.
According to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly can be easily assembled by piling up a plurality of the crossbar board-strip panel assemblies on each other.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly may further comprise a guide pole arranged upright so that the crossbar board-strip panel assemblies are piled up on each other with a hole formed in each of the rectangular crossbar-boards being passed through by the guide pole, and
the crossbar board-strip panel assemblies are supplied with a voltage via the guide poles.
According to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly can be achieved that has a sustainable structure and can easily supply a voltage to the crossbar-boards and the strip panels.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly may further comprise guide rails arranged horizontally so that the crossbar board-strip panel assemblies are piled up on each other with upper and under edges of each of the pairs of the two opposing strip panels being inserted into the guide rails, and
the crossbar board-strip panel assemblies are supplied with a voltage via the guide rails.
According to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly can be achieved that has a sustainable structure and can easily supply a voltage to the crossbar-boards and the strip panels.
Additionally, the information-processing device according to the present invention may further comprise hollow heat-radiation components each placed between the crossbar-boards, wherein an air moves through inside of the hollow heat-radiation components.
According to the present invention, the information-processing device can be efficiently forced-air cooled.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, each of the back panels may comprise a grid-like frame and smaller panels than each of the back panels, the smaller panels arranged in the grid-like frame.
According to the present invention, the back panels can be easily enlarged.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, the smaller panels may be supplied with a voltage via the grid-like frame.
According to the present invention, the smaller panels can easily be supplied with a voltage.
Additionally, in the information-processing device according to the present invention, each of the back panels may comprise smaller panels than each of the back panels, the smaller panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to each other.
According to the present invention, the smaller panels can easily be supplied with a voltage.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention an information-processing device comprising:
two grid-like frames opposing each other;
a plurality of crossbar-boards fixed between the two grid-like frames;
at least one motherboard fixed to each of the two grid-like frames, the motherboard having an information-processing semiconductor element mounted thereon; and
a flexible connector connecting the motherboard and each of the crossbar-boards.
According to the present invention, since an air moves through the grid-like frames, the motherboard and the crossbar-boards can be efficiently forced-air cooled. In addition, since the information-processing device uses the flexible connector, the crossbar-boards can maintain a symmetrical effect of the equal-length wiring patterns thereof.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention an information-processing device comprising:
a crossbar board-back panel assembly comprising a plurality of crossbar-boards arranged in parallel, and a plurality of back panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to different sides of each of the crossbar-boards; and
a plurality of motherboards detachably connected electrically and mechanically to each of the back panels, each of the motherboards having an information-processing semiconductor element mounted thereon,
wherein the crossbar board-back panel assembly includes a caster provided on the bottom thereof.
According to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly can be moved easily on the caster.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention a server comprising:
a body having a room to contain a crossbar board-back panel assembly comprising a plurality of crossbar-boards arranged in parallel, and a plurality of back panels detachably connected electrically and mechanically to different sides of each of the crossbar-boards; and
the crossbar board-back panel assembly including a caster provided on the bottom thereof, the crossbar board-back panel assembly being contained in the room.
According to the present invention, the crossbar board-back panel assembly can be easily set to the server, and also can be easily removed from the server, enhancing a maintainability of the server.